As the technologies of electronics and touch screen develop continuously, more and more electronic devices tend to be equipped with a touch screen to implement various functions. For example, most smart cellphones, tablets, smart cameras, and personal computers now include a touch screen.
However, the conventional touch screen of the electronic device often has a single touch mode, which results in relatively poor user experience.